Razzler
Razzler was the antweight entry from Team Razer, which was entered by Ian Lewis into the Antweight Championship at the end of the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. Essentially a modified Razer pullback toy with a functioning crusher and self-righting mechanism, it lost the Antweight Melee in its only appearance after being pushed into the pit by Little Nipper. Design Razzler was considerably smaller than its opponents, as it was largely unchanged from the standard Razer pullback. The only notable changes made to the pullback were the addition of tiny motors for its wheels, crushing beak and self-righting wings, enabling the finished robot to function in a similar way to its heavyweight counterpart. Ian Lewis quoted the beak as having 'three grams' of crushing force, while it took twelve hours to modify the pullback so that it could incorporate the motors. The additional components required to convert the pullback into Razzler were worth about £150. The Team Razzler was entered by Team Razer, which usually consisted of Ian Lewis, Simon Scott and Vinnie Blood around this time period. However, antweight robots in Extreme could only feature one team member, so team captain Ian Lewis was the sole team member for Razzler in its only appearance. Robot History Extreme 1 Razzler fought in the Antweight Melee, facing Anto, Pants, Combatant, Anty B, Legion and Little Nipper. At the start, it immediately drove into the middle of the arena and attempted to pursue one half of Legion, but was unable to manoeuver itself away in time before being axed by Pants. Razzler then lingered near the side wall, before being attacked by both Legion and Anty B, the latter lifting Razzler against the wall just as Combatant threw Pants out of the arena. Later on, it drove into a CPZ and struggled to move away as it sustained hits from Combatant's spinner, opening its wings in an attempt to show signs of mobility. Eventually, it escaped before being bumped by one half of Legion and pushed slowly into the wall by Little Nipper. As it was being pinned, Razzler inadvertently pressed the pit release button with the tail part of its crusher, before driving away to nudge, push and whether more hits from Combatant. While Combatant's spinner continued grinding away at Razzler's weapon and srimech, it caused little damage. Instead, Razzler was pushed by both Little Nipper and Combatant around the partially-open Floor Flipper. Razzler retreated to push the remaining half of Legion away, but was swiftly pushed into the pit by Little Nipper and eliminated from the melee. As a result, it also lost the Antweight Championship to eventual winner Combatant. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Team Razer appeared with Razer and their antweight Razzler at a Red Nose Day event in 2003. Although, Razer did not compete, Razzler fought in a antweight melee against three other antweights, one of which was made by the Corkscrew team. It was over turned at one point but managed to self right afterwards. It is unknown who won or if Razzler fought in another clash. Trivia *Razzler was one of two antweight robots which were not mentioned in Robot Wars Extreme: The Official Guide, despite ultimately fighting in the Extreme 1 Antweight Championship. The other was Anty B. Category:Antweights Category:Robots from Dorset Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 1